


Filled Up

by Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped/pseuds/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped
Summary: Kiba feeds Asuma. And Asuma allows it. Belly stuffing! My first one at that. Rare pairing: Kiba/Asuma. Smut! PWP! One-shot!





	Filled Up

"Just... Why won't you eat it? Is my cooking really that bad?"

Asuma frowned at the teenager's pouting, unconsciously shifting in his seat to try and ease some of the pressure he felt in his stomach.

"It's really good, kid." The man began to say slowly, then breathed in to try and stifle the burps that wanted to escape. "But it's a bit too much."

Kiba's head cocked to the side, curiosity clear in his eyes. Then he pouted softly, more than aware of what his innocent eyed look did to Asuma. Especially when the teasing he was providing was so clear in his whole body language.

"Too much for the great Asuma Sarutobi?" The kid rested his chin against his fist, which was propped up by his elbow. "I thought that you could handle any and everything thrown your way."

The words were teasing, meant to strike a competitive chord within Asuma. And, for a moment, the man felt himself bristle and become annoyed at the very thought that his boyfriend was doubting his abilities. But then he was reminded of what exactly the younger male was asking of him by the sudden shock of pain that ran up his stomach.

He was stuffed. Fuller than he had ever been before. Fuller than he had even thought possible. So full that he knew that it was only a matter of time before his shirt began to run up his stomach, revealing his gluttonous indulgences to the very Inuzuka that had pushed them onto him.

It had been after a long mission. He, along with Kurenai and Tsume had gone on a mission to go after a drug dealer in the outskirts of Fire Country. Finding him had been a difficult trail of interrogating sleazy helper after disgusting bandit. The deeper they had gone on the investigation, the more atrocities they had found. And when they finally found the bastard that had set up the mass production of dangerous drugs and helped distribute them among _school children_ , he'd tried to bribe them off.

All Asuma had wanted when he'd returned to his home was some rest, relaxation, and maybe just a tiny bit of love from his boyfriend.

He had not expected for Kiba to spend the night. Seeing how his mother had also gone on that taxing mission, Asuma had believed that he'd just spend time with his family for tonight and then meet up with Asuma later on.

But when the man had returned to his apartment, he'd found his dinner table piled high with all of his favorite foods steaming and favorite drinks at the ready. And behind that table was a smiling Inuzuka wearing an adorable white and red apron that read 'Try and Kiss Me... I Dare You'.

He had known that Kiba could cook for quite some time now. It was something they both reveled in and shared. Both were really good cooks and rejoiced in being able to share their talents with another that understood. Normally, they would help one another relax and unwind from harsh missions that took everything out of them.

It was only normal for Asuma to find his apartment smelling of his favorite foods on the day after he returned from his mission and had turned in the reports. Just like it was normal for him to invite Kiba to stay over when he returned and cooked him up some real good steaks.

It always wound up costing Asuma an arm and a leg to get the kid's favorite cut. But it was always worth it.

Now, though... Kiba was in front of him. Not with his mother or Clan. With _him_. _Feeding him_.

If not for the fact that there was already so much food packed inside of him, Asuma would be elated beyond belief.

But seeing how he felt like he was about to burst and Kiba insisted on giving him even _more_ , he wasn't too sure about how to feel.

"Normally, kid," His speech was interrupted by a sudden belch that he immediately tried to stifle with his hand, all the while trying to keep his face from flushing in embarrassment.

His stomach was gurgling in protest at having to digest so much and was making itself be paid attention to. And even though all Asuma really wanted to do right now was unbutton his pants and give himself a good belly rub, he didn't dare. Kiba and he had been dating for a while now... But he doubted the teen would appreciate such inappropriate behavior during what was, essentially, a date.

There was a beat of silence after Asuma struggled to keep his more indecent sounds to himself, then he took in a deep and shuddery breath so he could try again. "Normally," He started up slowly, mindful of any unwanted noises that could escape him if he wasn't careful. "I would take on any challenge... But this is a bit too much, don't you think?"

Kiba shifted minutely in his seat, but Asuma didn't have enough attention on him to see the true reason as to his movement. Then he twisted his mouth up just slightly, eyebrows scrunching.

"But... You haven't even touched your desert."

Kiba was enjoying this too much. He was enjoying making Asuma squirm a lot more than he should. And, really, why was he so calm and normal about this? Was it normal for a member of his Clan to overfeed their lover?

"Probably because I couldn't stomach it..." Asuma mumbled softly, even as his eyes began to run over the damage he had allowed Kiba to talk him into committing.

There had been enough plates and cups on the table to feed three Kiba's without any trouble. Along with the undoubtedly thick and creamy chocolate cake that rested on the kitchen's counter, silently looming over the whole room. All of the plates had been picked clean, no more food rested on them. Instead it was now inside of Asuma, leaving him feeling both regretful and _weird_. And most of the cups had also been drained, only leaving one of water on the far side of the table.

He didn't like being like this. It was uncomfortable and there was a hidden blush perpetually trying to force its way onto his face. The gurgling in his stomach was trying to make its way to the surface in uncouth burps he refused to allow. And the pressure building up within him just made him feel weird.

But there was something hidden beneath all of the discomfort and pain... Asuma had no idea what to call it. He just knew it was _there_.

"Oh, I know you can." Kiba smiled encouragingly over at his boyfriend, watching as the man struggled (and failed) to keep his composure.

Asuma had always been a meaty man. His muscles had been the reason why Kiba had first even looked at him as a possible lover. The heart of gold and wickedly dry sense of humor were just bonuses that made the Inuzuka fall further in love.

But he couldn't help but wonder... How would Asuma look with just a _teensy bit_ more meat on him?

Nothing exaggerated, of course. He was still a ninja and had a job to do. And Kiba had never been much of a fan of _rolls_. Just... _Bellies_. Ones that were stuffed to the brim, as round as possible without truly giving up on their owners. He wasn't a fan of weight gain, nor of over indulging _all the time_. And he couldn't really see himself in the shoes of the person getting their stomachs stuffed (he knew, he'd tried it before). But Asuma was already a near-perfect man... Maybe seeing him like this just once might make him completely perfect.

From what he could see as the shirt around the man's midsection began to tighten and wrinkle up, his plan had worked almost flawlessly. The sounds he was trying to stifle went straight to Kiba's cock, bringing it to such rigidness that it _hurt in the best way possible._ And the way he struggled to try and keep Kiba from knowing of the new weight he was sporting was just much too adorable.

He wanted to try and get Asuma to at least eat one slice of that cake. It would be the cherry on top of the _huge_ (metaphorical) sundae he had just eaten.

... Hmm... _Sundae_... Maybe for next time...

The Inuzuka could tell that Asuma really was struggling with his stomach. But ever as proper as he was, the man refused to give himself any bit of comfort in a physical way.

Which was a good thing. For Asuma, in a bout to find _some_ relief, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. And in that moment that his eyes remained closed, Kiba jumped out as quickly and quietly (well, as much as he could with his erection screaming at him to get himself some!) from his seat, heading towards the cake on the counter.

He cut a reasonable slice from the cake- not too small, but not too thick either; he didn't want to make his boyfriend sick, after all- and then headed towards the table to place it in front of the man. On the way he scooped up the cup of water that had been left untouched for a while and left it seated beside the plate. Then he returned to his own chair once more, trying to settle himself as he ignored his urgent need to get some relief of his own.

In the case that Asuma did _not_ enjoy any of this, Kiba wanted to be able to save some face. So if by the time he noticed the cake was in front of him, he outright refused to eat anymore, Kiba would know that his kink was not shared and would not have to worry about having caused some irreparable damage to his relationship.

But if he took just _one_ bite of that cake, Kiba would know. At this point of fullness, no normal person would continue eating. Not unless they enjoyed _some_ part of it. Even if they didn't exactly understand that they did like it.

When Asuma next cracked his eye, Kiba could _see_ the way his heart dropped. And he tried to school his features as well as he could, not wanting to push his boyfriend into anything he didn't like... Even though, in retrospect, it was already kind of late for him to feel like that...

Slowly, though, the man's hand reached for the cake. And in small and painstakingly slow bites, the man began to eat away at it, only taking a break from chewing to sip softly at water before he continued.

And Kiba knew, at that point, that Asuma must have liked something about this.

As Asuma's mouth worked around the cake, he could admit to two things: It was delicious and overwhelmingly thick. Even after much chewing, it was somewhat difficult to swallow it down. And it traveled down his throat like a snail, only to land heavily in his stomach. Unconsciously, Asuma's left hand twitched over to his stomach.

Without him seeming to be truly aware of what he was doing, Asuma continued to eat at a steady and sedated pace. He was aware that he was playing with fire and each bite could take his shirt closer to near uselessness, but he didn't want to let Kiba down. The kid had made all of this food for him and just wanted him to eat a small piece of cake. He could finish this.

Beneath all of the discomfort that came from his stomach being so full and the slight pain that chose to hit him, Asuma knew there was something odd bubbling within himself. And it wasn't just gases.

He didn't enjoy being this heavy... But he didn't hate it all that much either.

All he really wanted to do right now was just rub his stomach to make it feel better, but he didn't dare do it in front of Kiba. What if the teenager found this whole thing disgusting? No one liked seeing people getting fat.

With pants of effort escaping him as he forced himself to finish the cake, Asuma finally managed to reach his last bite. Having the water with him had helped because it offered splash of cleansing wetness that splashed into his overstuffed belly in an almost comforting manner. And he had been so focused on _eating_ that he had never even noticed the way in which Kiba was looking at him, eyes narrowed and filled with nothing but lust.

The man looked _really good_ now that his shirt allowed some of that deliciously hairy skin to poke through. Kiba could see the beginnings of the happy trail that ran into the man's pants and led into one rather amazing destination.

In Kiba's mind, there were very little things in the world that could ever compete with Asuma's dick when it came to being awesome.

"There you go. You're just one bite away." Kiba managed to keep his voice somewhat level as he spoke, then decided that now was the time to act.

With Asuma's eyes still focused on the cake, the teenager made his way over to his side and pulled up a chair. Then he plopped himself down next to the man, trying his best to seem carefree and relaxed as he set his hand down on the filled up stomach of his lover.

_Fuck_... It felt really tight... It was _way too fucking arousing._

Kiba swallowed heavily as he tried to keep his hand from seeming too eager as it began to run over the tight and heavy mound that was now Asuma's stomach. As he did this, Asuma's breath hitched and his eyes widened like saucers, turning to him with complete shock clear on his face.

Offering (what he hoped to be) a sly smirk, Kiba applied a tiny bit of pressure onto the spot where the curve that used to once be flat began, right beneath the man's pecs. "Looking good there, Asuma... You going to finish that piece?"

The sudden pressure caused a burp to rise up in Asuma, and this time he wasn't fast enough to suppress it. The belch that came from his lips was wet, heavy, and _fuck_ , did it turn Kiba on even more.

With an abashed blush coloring his hairy cheeks, the man looked at Kiba in astonishment. "Are you actually enjoying this?"

"Very much so." The teen nodded slowly, tearing his gaze from the man's stomach to look him in the eyes. "But if you're not, I can stop."

He would gain nothing from making Asuma uncomfortable. And he already had the image of a stuffed Asuma burned into his mind... He could satisfy himself tonight if the man was disgusted by this.

There was a moment's pause of silence before Asuma spoke. Kiba began to think that he really didn't like this and was going to tell him to move away, so he began to move his hand away. But then the man's large hand clasped over his wrist, keeping him in place with his hand still splayed over his stomach.

"Keep doing that... Feels good."

Asuma looked away at this point to focus on the piece of cake that was still on the plate, although he just knew that Kiba now wore the largest grin he could make without making his face split in half.

He wasn't completely sure just why he had allowed it... But now that Kiba was sitting next to him, he could see the visible and painful erection that was still housed within his pants. And if the kid had been that hard for that long without saying a single thing, it meant that he actually wanted to see Asuma eat. And while it was starting to become just a tiny bit too painful, one more bite wouldn't hurt.

And the way Kiba's hands were now rubbing over him felt so good that Asuma was going to keep him there until he wasn't in pain anymore.

Taking in a deep breath (one that caused Kiba's own breath to hitch and his hands to stiffen, much to the man's intrigue), Asuma grabbed the final piece of cake and plopped it into his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose as he chewed, taking his time to send the piece down its final journey. And once he was sure he couldn't chew it any further, he grabbed the glass of water and took one more small sip so it could help the cake travel down.

He groaned heavily when the cake finally hit his stomach, lifting both his hands to rub at the lower half of his stomach while Kiba kept his trained on the higher part. And now that he had his hands on his stomach, the man couldn't really fault Kiba for being so excited... Didn't feel half bad to the touch.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back with heavy breathing and small groans of pain, making himself a bit more comfortable in his chair by separating his legs just a tiny bit. Kiba kept his hands on his stomach, rubbing in such a way that it helped fight off any cramps that might show their ugly faces. And after a few minutes, Asuma felt a new kind of pressure. Not in his stomach, but in his groin.

He was getting hard.

"So..." He turned his head slightly to look at Kiba, "You like seeing me like this?"

"It's fucking hot." The teen nodded, "You look amazing, dude."

Asuma smirked softly at the kid's replies, knowing that they were the most eloquent he could become, then grabbed Kiba's right hand with his own and began to lead it down.

"Amazing enough to get a prize?" His voice was hoarse now, cock twitching in excitement as the warmth of Kiba's hand grew closer.

For a second, there was a flash of confusion in the kid's face. But then he smirked in a manner that could only be described as predatory. And his hand found its way to Asuma's destination on its own, leaving Asuma's to return to his stomach.

"Fuck yeah."

He squeezed the man's cock tightly through his pants, causing him to bite his lips and take a sharp intake of breath. Then he lifted his hand to thrust it into Asuma's pants, able to grab him without the cloth getting in the way.

"Shit!" Asuma groaned lowly as the kid began to pump him, then found his hands flying from his stomach to the arms of the chair to be able to hold onto something.

He had never been _that_ sensitive before...

"Like that?" Kiba asked as he licked his lips, both hands working on Asuma's body.

As his right worked on the man's unbelievably erect member, his left lifted up the man's shirt, exposing his hairy, bloated, fucking hot stomach to the teen. It was amazing, he looked like he'd swallowed a soccer ball. And it felt amazing, so tight and hot under Kiba's hand.

"Mmm..." Asuma's eyes closed as he just focused on how amazing Kiba's hands felt, suddenly losing his inhibitions and care for propriety. "Feels real good, kid."

"Bet it does." Kiba panted out, then removed both his hands from Asuma's body to be able to unbutton his pants.

Asuma looked at him with confusion and slight annoyance, but was only left confused when Kiba decided to straddle his lap. His erection was out and weeping, so hard that the man knew he must have been in some kind of pain.

"You want me to do something about that?"

Kiba smirked but shook his head, "I'm taking care of you, Asuma. You just sit there and take everything, yeah?"

With this the Inuzuka unbuttoned Asuma's own pants (which was somewhat difficult because of the bloated skin keeping the button in place) and pulled his own member out. And with a quick stroke to himself, the teen grabbed them both into his hands and began to stroke them.

Asuma's hands tightened on the arm rests and that pain was the only thing that kept him from thrusting into Kiba's hands. They didn't usually use this method to get off, seeing how Kiba was always insistent on getting fucked as thoroughly as possible. In the past, Asuma had used this on him about two different times to sate them both when Kiba was too tired to take anything. It'd always felt good, but now it felt even better.

"Fuck, Asuma..." Kiba groaned, eyes focused on the bloated stomach as Asuma struggled to keep his composure even as he panted and groaned heavily. "You look so fucking amazing."

He didn't understand why Kiba liked it. But Asuma could understand the arousing bit of being so bloated and stuffed. He was feeling it himself.

"You like seeing me this full?" The man questioned with a groan, Kiba's hands squeezing the heads of their cocks together, causing pre-cum to begin to run down their lengths. "Stuffed with your food?"

Kiba moaned as he thrust himself into his hands, then nodded to Asuma's question. This made the man smirk, then he decided to just go along with this weird new fetish his boyfriend was brave enough to try and show him and framed his belly with both of his hands.

"You like seeing this big, hairy gut filled to the brim with food?" He spoke hoarsely, feeling breathless the closer he came to his release. "Fuck, Kiba, look what you've done to me... Look how big I am... _Fuck_ , this feels good."

Kiba's cock was pulsing wildly, just like Asuma's own. They were both so close... Just needed one final thing to push them over the cliff.

Then Asuma raised his left hand and brought it down onto his stomach with a loud, echoing slap that hit them both exactly where they needed. With twin moans, both men spilled their seeds all over one another, a lot of the sticky substance landing on Asuma's bloated stomach.

Kiba sat hunched over Asuma for a few minutes after that, softening cock hanging out of his pants as he tried to come down from his high. And from the way the other man was breathing himself, he could tell that he wasn't the only one.

Then, once the teenager was sure he had regained most of the control of his mechanical functions once more, he tucked them both back into their pants. Even though he continued sitting on Asuma's lap, more than content to stay there with the man for a little while longer.

"So..." Asuma began after a few more minutes, then moved his hands so they were pulling down the cloth of his shirt over his stomach. "How long have you wanted to do this for?"

"A while." Kiba admitted quietly, trying to keep any red from appearing on his face. "Was afraid you wouldn't like it, though."

"So you decided to fill me up and see what happened?" The man questioned, only to receive a shaky nod. And this made him chuckle and wrap his arms around Kiba, bringing him in tight. "I love you, even though you can be somewhat stupid. Next time, just tell me what kinks you have. I'm open to a lot more than you'd expect."

"Like what?" Suddenly Kiba was pulling away, eyes wide and hopeful.

"That's a conversation for later." The man shook his head, "First, we've got to bathe and clean up."


End file.
